


Stranded

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Het, PWP, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-26
Updated: 2011-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ARC team are stranded overnight during a snowstorm, and Stephen goes to see Abby in her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

Abby sighed and slumped back onto the bed. It had been a bad day all in all. Connor's theory about anomalies being related to thermal energy in the atmosphere had been proved very wrong today and the team had found themselves stranded several miles from home during a snowstorm. Fortunately, Cutter had managed to find a B&B with some spare rooms for the night and they'd spent the evening across the road in the pub. Cutter had treated them all to dinner, so their bellies were full and after a couple of beers they'd all relaxed and forgotten that the roads outside were blocked and they were having to spend the night away.

She felt a little light headed; if she didn't know better she'd say she was drunk but she'd only had a couple of small bottles of lager. It was probably tiredness even though it was only just after 9pm. She should try to get some sleep; the drive home tomorrow could be a long one if the roads hadn't improved any. Just as she was about to start getting undressed there was a knock on her door. Figuring it was Connor, she stomped over and opened it.

“Abby... hope you don't mind. Was at a bit a loose end and I'm probably the last person Cutter wants to see right now.” It was Stephen.

“Come in!” Stephen was not much of an improvement on Connor; she was trying not to let the personal issues between him and Cutter cloud her judgement but her respect for him as a person had deteriorated somewhat since Helen had let it out she'd slept with him. “Not much to do around here is there?”

“No, but I suppose it's better to be here than stranded in the car in the middle of nowhere with no heat.” He sat himself down on the chair by the dressing table, looking at the flowering plant on it. “I don't remember you bringing anything back with flowers on?”

“It only had buds on when I dug it up,” Abby said. Cutter was allowing them to bring some plant samples back from various eras now for research. He'd said that one day he'd like to try and recreate some of the environments that the stranded creatures were from so that they'd feel a little more at home. Abby had, of course, jumped at the chance to try and improve things for her creatures. This particular plant had caught her eye for some reason and she'd carefully dug it up and wrapped its roots in a polythene bag. “I guess the warmth of the room has made them open up.”

Stephen sniffed and then moved to sit on the bed beside Abby. He looked at her with a slightly odd expression and his eyes seemed slightly glazed – how much had he had to drink after she left? He'd only really had the same as her, and she was certain Stephen could handle his drink; unlike Connor who was probably passed out in his room right now. Before she could ask if he was OK, his lips were on hers and he was pulling her against his chest.

“Stephen!” She tried to pull away, but his hold was too strong and his mouth too tempting. Not so long ago, this situation was exactly what Abby would have wanted. But now she was fighting how she felt. His probing tongue pushed her lips apart and began to tangle with hers and Abby's head began to spin. Something felt wrong, but she felt powerless as Stephen's arms wrapped around her and he pushed her down onto the bed.

He practically ripped off the buttons on her blouse as he pulled it apart to expose her body to him, and with a growl he began to lick and suck at the nape of her neck and her throat. “You probably think I'm a bit of a bastard that sleeps around, Abby.” He slid his hand inside her jeans, making her writhe involuntarily.

“Yes!” Abby breathed.

“Yes what? You agree with me or yes that's nice and you want me to carry on?”

Abby wasn't entirely sure. Her body was trembling with need and the very thought that Stephen's fingers were so tantalisingly close to her clitoris was making her wet. He smelt of lager and a hint of garlic from dinner, mixed with the unmistakable manly scent that was Stephen Hart and drove women wild.

She could only whimper in response which he took to mean she wanted him to carry on, and slid his hand in further. His fingertips moved under the elastic of her knickers and then they were on her swollen clit. Abby sucked in her breath and ground herself against his touch, pulling him into another kiss which said more than words could.

Panting for air, Stephen broke off the kiss for a moment to unfasten Abby's jeans and then smothered her again with his lust driven kiss. He pushed his hand inside her knickers again, but now that he had easier access he moved in further. He found her wetness and grazed his slightly calloused thumb over her clit whilst he teased at her slick opening.

This was becoming so intense, Abby thought she was going to faint. The last few months were all forgotten; this was exactly how she'd imagined it would be with him when they'd first met and now it seemed all those nights she'd spent fantasising about him were finally coming true. He slid two expert fingers into her and moved his free hand to her breast, roughly pulling aside the cup of her bra to grasp it with a bruising force.

She tried to return his touches; wanting to feel his flesh on her fingertips, but her arms wouldn't move. It was like she was paralysed and yet she could feel every tiny movement Stephen made. She panicked and tried to break off the kiss but he seemed to think her gasps were pleasure and increased his pace. She felt his skilled fingers moving in and out, massaging her and sending warm pulses of sheer ecstasy along her spine. It felt good; more than good... but why couldn't she move other than the involuntary shudders her body gave as he pleasured her? Stephen had bought the last drink she had – had he drugged her or something? Waited long enough for it to take effect before he came to her room?

“Stephen, stop!” She finally found her voice.

“Stop? Abby are you crazy? We're only just getting started.” Stephen sat up and for a moment Abby thought he was leaving. However, he simply pulled his t-shirt off and unfastened the belt on his jeans. “Don't you want this?” He was unzipping his jeans and his thick, hard cock sprang up.

Now Abby really was fighting. Just the sight of that magnificent cock made her whimper – how could she not want it? She could already feel an orgasm coiling in her stomach, but she was scared because she wasn't herself and this didn't feel right.

“I can't...” she tried to gasp, but Stephen was tugging her jeans from her legs and was stood between her thighs. He grinned down at her, stroking himself vigorously before moving closer and allowing the glistening tip to press teasingly at her hole.

“'Course you can, Abby! Why deny yourself something you've wanted for months?” There was none of the finesse and romance she'd longed for as he pushed into her. It was awkward to say the least. Had she been in control of her body, she'd be wrapping her legs around his waist and guiding him to the right spot, but she could only use her hips and internal muscles to assist. He sank in deeper and deeper, closing his eyes and groaning loudly whilst Abby felt her body adjusting itself to accommodate this new visitor.

After some moments he was finally completely sheathed inside her and was settling himself on top of her. If he'd noticed that she wasn't holding on to him he appeared not to care. He was like a man possessed when he began to fuck her; long, deep, hard strokes drawing out cries and gasps from both of them.

He pinned her wrists down to the bed, clearly not realising she had no use in them anyway. His pace increased as he slammed into her harder. Abby felt her body jolt and she screamed out. Her orgasm swamped her entire body and after a brief moment where she thought she'd actually passed out she found that she had finally regained control of her limbs. The effects of whatever drug she had been given had been counteracted by the rush of adrenaline or hormones in her body when she came and now she was able to wrap her legs around Stephen to draw him into her exactly where she wanted him.

She caught a glimpse on his eyes and realised something was wrong with him too. He'd been drugged as well. She had to get him to climax too. “Come on, Stephen!” she growled. “You can do better than this!”

She rolled them both so that she was now on top of him. She threw her blouse from her shoulders and tossed her bra to the floor so that she was completely naked, and Stephen responded by sitting up and taking one of her breasts into his hungry mouth.

“Fuck me!” she panted, leaning back slightly and grinding her hips down into his. He slammed up into her and she screamed out; the tip of his cock hitting her cervix. She didn't want this to end; Stephen's cock felt so good inside her and they fitted together so well but she feared that once he was no longer under the influence of the drug he wouldn't want to be anywhere near her.

“oh god! Abby that's so good!” He panted as she clamped around him. She was coming again and again, one wave crashing into the other as her channel milked his cock, her muscles rippling around his shaft. She sobbed his name as they ground together and then he grabbed her hips hard and bit down on her nipple. His hips jerked once, twice and Abby felt the heat of his release inside her as both moaned out their mutual pleasure.

He filled her completely; his semen hosing her insides and her womb quivering to accept it. They collapsed in an exhausted, sweaty tangle and Abby pulled Stephen's mouth to hers. As their tongues tangled, Abby felt Stephen's body tense and he pulled away.

“Abby? Oh my god! Did we.... shit!!” His eyes were clear again and Stephen was back in control of himself. “I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry if I ...”

“Shh, it's OK.” Abby placed a finger on his lips. “More than OK. I think someone put something in our drinks earlier... but maybe they did us a favour eh?” She smiled at him to let him know she wasn't angry with him.

“I felt fine until I came in here. Then the inside of my nose felt like it was burning, almost like it used to when I suffered from hay fever as a teenager.” Suddenly, they both realised what had happened and turned to the plant on the side. The flowers that had been newly opened and bright when Stephen came in were now wilting; the petals browning and a couple had fallen off.

“A flower that has a short life cycle... just long enough to release it's pollen into the air,” Abby said.

“Pollen that is an incredibly potent aphrodisiac, especially in a small room with no ventilation.” Stephen started at the plant. “Someone could make a fortune with that.”

Abby picked it up and looked at it thoughtfully. “Do we take it back to the ARC? We'd need to warn anyone who could come into contact with it.”

“And how will you explain how you know what it's effect is?” Stephen raised his eyebrows with amusement.

Abby smiled. “Hmm, perhaps you're right. Question is, what do we do with it? We can't just dump it – that would be irresponsible. Imagine what it might do out in the open air!”

Stephen pulled Abby to his lap and kissed her, running his hands over her naked, tingling body. “Take it back to your place... your bedroom... we could have some fun.”

“We?” Abby hardly dare hope that meant what she thought it did. Stephen's answer was a long, passionate kiss that was all him this time.


End file.
